Holiday.
Letra ☀ Check It out now and you don? t stop Happiness kara todokeru ill na vibe ni mi o noridase and you don? t stop So hot me ni yake tsukeru kono egao de gotchu gotchu nokkuauto 1 look iki nomikomu kono shisen de nou nai konran oh oh oh oh ! 2 times furimukaseru back to back to back to back ni do mi ga kakujitsu makichirasu kono feromon on and on yama nai kodou to the break of dawn Get it get it on get it get it on agatte ko ! agatte ko ! Get it get it on get it get it on I got the beat I got the beat konya mo suki houdai my way tsukitoosu kaiketsu suru subete mondai jibun no karā dashikiru yo zenkai osore nai nai everything? s alright ! agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! Happy Holiday pyua na hāto de agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! Happy Holiday DJ pump it up agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! Oh ~~~ Oh ~~~ Oh ! Oh ! We gonna celebrate ! Oh ~~~ Oh ~~~ Oh ! Oh ! We gonna Oh ! Oh ! We gonna Heeeey ! 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 junbi bantan bāsu 2 new saundo de buchikamasu kono sutairu orijinaru de manedeki nai maikupurei ni me ga ten “oh my girl !”? hitokiwa medatsu masshiro no sunīkā ni aku se zenshin de furu soubi kore ga come back You know i? ts like dat So tell me what you want wachu wachu want Get it get it on get it get it on agatte ko ! agatte ko ! Get it get it on get it get it on I got the beat I got the beat achūdo A kurasu purasu B – gāru tei suto ni kuwae tsuneni I C ma nekkodamaraseru ririkarumasutāmaindo no girls tsuini toujou agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! Happy Holiday pyua na hāto de agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! Happy Holiday DJ pump it up agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! Oh ~~~ Oh ~~~ Oh ! Oh ! We gonna celebrate ! Oh ~~~ Oh ~~~ Oh ! Oh ! We gonna Oh ! Oh ! We gonna Heeeey ! I? m so pretty sassou to wōku de guramarasu ni Eyes on me Dancing beauty fuzake te nagashime sukyandarasu ni Goin? my way agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! Happy Holiday pyua na hāto de agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! Happy Holiday DJ pump it up agatte ko ! agatte ko ! agatte gatte gatte gotta go ! Oh ~~~ Oh ~~~ Oh ! Oh ! We gonna celebrate ! Oh ~~~ Oh ~~~ Oh ! Oh ! We gonna Oh ! Oh ! We gonna Heeeey ! Categoría:Holiday Categoría:Canciones